Always and Forever
by yellow.r0se
Summary: Akari is new to Waffle Island and she's in love with Chase. But Chase has a girlfriend. Simple little love story.
1. Chapter 1

** Always and Forever**

Hey Guys! This is my first Harvest Moon Fanfic, so hope you like it! It was originally going to be an Akari/Luke, but I guess somewhere along I changed my mind and decided on Akari/Chase!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon. Happy now?

~ Chapter 1: This Is Home

I looked out at the ocean as the large boat glided smoothly on. I could just make out the shadow of the small town off in the horizon. This was my new town. My new home. Ever since I was a child, I had always wanted to be a rancher. The idea just thrilled me. And what better way to live my dream than to go to Waffle Town? Practically everyone there was a rancher. But becoming a rancher wasn't the only reason I had decided to move to Waffle Town. My mother had died the year before, and I was tired of living in a small apartment in New York with my father and his girlfriend. Just getting away from it all.

"Great weather, isn't it?" a kind voice from behind me said. I swiveled around to find Pascal, the captain of the boat, beaming down at me.

"Yea, it's beautiful out today." I replied.

"Well we'll be at Waffle Town in about ten minutes, so I recommend you go get your bags." Pascal said, before walking back to who knows where. I looked out to sea and realized Pascal had been right; Waffle Town was now more than a small shadow of a town. It was much bigger. I could see many small shops and what looked like an Inn. I quickly grabbed my bags and waited by the entrance of the boat. Minutes later, the boat came to a halt next to a small deck. Then Pascal came out of no where and walked up to me.

"What did you say your name was again?" the older man asked me.

"Akari." I replied before stepping off the boat and onto the docks. Pascal followed me.

"Let me show you to the Inn." he said kindly. I followed Pascal away from the docks, down the street, towards a cozy looking Inn.

"This is the Sundae Inn" Pascal said before the opening the door for me. I stepped inside. The place was dimly light, yet well furnished. There was a small desk off in the far right corner with a small bell and a large book resting on it. In the far left corner was what looked to be a bar/kitchen. Around the whole room were many tables. There was a large staircase leading to the second floor of the small hotel. Cute, I thought. No one was in the large room, except for a tall boy with peach colored hair who was busy stirring a big pot in the kitchen. Suddenly, Pascal's watch beeped.

"Oh dear" he said. "I'm late for my appointment. Will you be able to find your way without me?" Pascal asked.

"Yes, thank you for everything." I said giving him a grateful smile.

"If you ever need me, just come visit me at the docks. We're open from 9 a.m to 5 p.m." He said before waving and walking out the door. I looked around the room and reluctantly walked over to the boy who was stirring the pot.

"Hi." I said. The boy swiveled around quickly.

"Hey! You must be the new rancher. I've heard a lot about you." He said kindly.

"Yeah, t-thats m-me." I said nervously. Why am I nervous? He's just a boy. I thought to myself.

"I'm Chase... I work here at the Sundae Inn... I guess you could say I'm a chef in training."

"I'm Akari" I said, finally looking into his eyes. Strange, I thought. His eyes are...Purple? Cute.

"You should meet everyone" Chase said before ringing a small, but rather loud, bell. Moments later, four people came down the Inn's polished wooden stairs. After a few minutes of kind greetings and handshakes, I found out that Colleen and Jake are the proud owners of the Sundae Inn, Yolanda is Chase's role model; she is the real chef of Sundae Inn. And Maya is Chase's girlfriend *sigh*.

Suddenly I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see none other than Maya, her hands on her hips, glaring at me. _Great._

"Hi?" I said, making it sound like a question.

"Listen Akari, you might be new to this Island, but Chase is mine and if you do ANYTHING to take him away from me, we're gonna have problems. Do I make myself clear?" Maya hissed so no one else would hear our conversation.

"Crystal." I said, glaring into her eyes.

"Good. Then I think we're done here." she said menacingly, before turning on her heel and walking up the steps.

_Damn Maya and her stupid Maya ways._ I whispered to myself.

"What was that Akari? Colleen said, walking over to me.

"Oh nothing. I said quickly. I'm getting kinda tired, could you show me to my room?"

"Of course. Follow me." She said kindly. I waved to everyone before walking up the steps behind Colleen. Once we reached the top of the stairs a long hallway with many doors.

"These are the guest bedrooms. And this one is yours. She said before opening the first door on the right. I walked inside and saw a small bed. A wooden dresser was on the far side of the room with a mirror hanging over it. Chase will have breakfast ready for you in the morning," the woman said before closing the door behind her as she walked out. At the sound of the boy's name, my heart started to beat five times faster. _What is up with me today? _I wondered before putting on my pajamas and falling into a fitful sleep.

______

**Sooo? Did you guys like it? And by the way, I got the title for the first chapter from one of my favorite songs; This is Home by Switchfoot. It fits perfectly into the whole chapter. School's gonna start in 6 days so don't be mad if i dont update 24/7. And yes i kno it was super short**

**But still review**

**~Anastasia **


	2. Chapter 2

**Alrightyy folks chapter 2 is up! **

**~Chapter 2 ~A New Start **

The next morning I awoke to the sound of birds chirping outside my window. I yawned, sat up in bed, and blinked a few times to get used to the morning light. The smell of pancakes wafted up to my small room. I immediantly thought of Chase, who just so happened to be downstairs cooking breakfast. I quickly jumped out of bed, took a short shower, and put on my favorite outfit; my jean mini skirt with a blue Hollister top, and matching navy blue Converses. I put my hair up into a high ponytail and looked at myself in the mirror. _Not bad, _I thought. I had big brown eyes, a small upturned nose, and brown freckles grazed my cheeks. I had light brown hair, that when worn down, reached a little above my shoulder. I sprayed on a dab of perfume and walked down the stairs to the kitchen.

Once I was in the kitchen, the smell of pancakes seemed to cover the entire room. I saw Chase's familiar peach colored hair, and saw his tall and slim, yet muscular figure flipping pancakes on the griddle.

"Good morning, Akari." he said, smiling at me.

"Mornin'" I said, trying to sound sleepy.

"I hope your hungry 'cause I made pancakes." He said.

"I'm starved" I said, taking a seat at the bar, directly across from where Chase was cooking. _A nice view._ He gave me a plate filled with delicious smelling pancakes and served himself a plate before taking a seat next to me. We sat quietly, eating our pancakes, until I looked up and saw Chase staring intently at me. I blushed a deep shade of red and tried to keep his gaze. He looked like he wanted to tell me something, but couldn't put it into words. Suddenly, loud footsteps turned my gaze away from Chase, but to a man with graying hair and a "round" belly, who now happened to be coming our way.

"Hello! Why, you must be Akari! I'm Mayor Hamilton. So nice to finally meet you."

"Hi, nice to meet you too." I said before bowing politely.

"Well Akari, I am here to tell you that you're house is ready!" He said cheerfully.

"My own house? Thank you so much!" I cried excitedly.

"Your welcome. He said with a great chuckle. Go pack your bags at meet me at the front doors okay?"

"Sure." I said, before racing up the steps. I quickly packed my bags and ran down the steps 2-by-2. I was greeted at the bottom by Chase.

"So you're really leaving, huh?" _Was it just me, or did he look...upset?_

"Yeah..." I said, looking down at my shoes.

"You'll come visit me, right?" He asked worriedly.

"Of course." I said grinning at him. I waved to him and walked outside to my new life. My new home.

**I know, I know its soo short im super duper srry! Next chapter will be coming soon.**

**Review! **

**~yellow.r0se**


	3. Chapter 3

**This one is even shorter than usual! Ahhh! **

**~Chapter 3: The House **

"Here we are!" Mayor Hamilton declared before grabbing a key from his coat pocket and handing it to me. We had been walking for only a few minutes, so I was surprised when we stopped short. I looked up and saw a small house made of dark red brick. There were two windows in the front of the house, along with a light wooden door. The shingles on the roof were black.

"Thank you so much! It's amazing!" I stated happily.

"Of course Akari. He said patting my shoulder kindly, before handing me a small key. There is a phone book on the bookshelf inside your house. If you need anything, please call." He said as he walked back in the opposite direction.

I unlocked the door to my tiny home and gasped. It was perfect. A small bed was placed in the corner. Next to it was a large, wooden bookshelf. In the far right corner was a small kitchen area. And placed in the center of the room was a rather large dining table with two chairs on each side. _This is perfect. Just perfect._ I said to no one in particular as I kicked off my shoes by the door, and put my bags I had been carrying next to them. I walked around my house in awe. I had never had my own house before. But then again, I had never been to an Island by myself without family either. I lay down on my small bed and stared at the ceiling for what felt like hours, but in reality was only ten minutes. I closed my eyes and pictured where my life was going to go from here. But I had no clue at the time, that my life was about to get a whole lot better.

**Suckish, I know. But let's just call this a make up chapter for what's soon to come(: **

**Review plz! **

**~Anni**


	4. Chapter 4

**~Chapter 4: A Pep Talk **

It's been two months since I moved to Waffle Island. I had become aquainted with almost everyone on the Island, and I had made many close friends. Three loud knocks on my door shook me out of my thinking.

"Come in Luna." I said, immediantly knowing who is was. Luna and I had become like sisters over the few months I had been here.

"I brought breakfast!" Luna said in a sing-song voice, before skipping into my house.

"Luna, there must be a reason why you came over at 9 am, so just spit it out." I said impatiently.

"Alrighty than. She said while dropping a box of donuts on the table. I sat cross-legged on my bed, waiting for her to talk. Well, as you know, The Firefly Festival is coming in two days... She said slowly. And I think I know who's going to ask YOU! She squealed excitedly.

"OH my God! Really? Who? Is it Chase?" I asked, my voice filled with hope.

"Uhm nooo... It's Toby. She said. You know Chase has a girlfriend, Akari."

"I know. I said, wincing at her words. I was just hoping that-"

"Akari get ahold of yourself! He's just a guy! Get over him!" She practically yelled. Realizing the harshness of her words, Luna's eyes widened. Akari, oh I'm sorry but-"

"No. I said, cutting her off. You're right. He likes Maya, not me."

"Speak of the Devil. Luna muttered. She's so over protective of him! What does she even see in him?" Luna said loudly, stomping her small foot angrily.

"I don't know..." I said quietly, trying to hold back a giggle from Luna's outburst.

"Well anyway, let's go shopping! You're gonna need a cute dress for Toby." Luna said, batting her eyelashes playfully.

"Fine." I muttered as I let Luna drag me out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**OK this next chapter is dedicated to my very first reviewer, SnowSakura. Thanks for inspiring me!(: So without further ado, here is chapter 5!**

**~Chapter 5: Shopping**

When they reached Shelly's clothing store, (Luna's grandmother) the two girls raced inside.

"Hello Akari!" Shelly greeted me warmly.

"No time to talk grandma, kinda busy." Luna said rudely. I gave Luna's grandmother an apologetic smile before being whisked away by Luna to the back of the store.

"Ahh, here we are! Luna stated proudly, as she pulled out a rack of pretty dresses. Grandma's summer dress collection. She said, before burying her small, pink head into the collection of dresses. Moments later she emerged, her eyes wide as saucers. I found the _perfect _dress for you!"

"Show me!" I nearly shouted.

"Tadaa!" She said, holding up a beautiful looking dress. It was a nice summery yellow color. It was strapless, and reached a little above the knee. At the bottom of the dress, it frilled out into a creamy white color.

"OMG it's amazing!" I cried happily.

"What are you waiting for? Try it on!" She teased. I grabbed the dress from her tiny fingers and raced into the dressing room. When I was done changing, I looked into the mirror and smiled. The dress fit perfectly. It showed off my curves in all the right places, and even showed some cleavage. Not enough to look slutty, but enough to make a guy wonder. Thank the Goddess I was blessed with big boobs... (LOL)The dress even managed to make my legs look longer, which was amazing considering my sad height of 5'2. I came out of the dressing room and Luna gasped.

"I am a miracle worker."She said loudly.

"Shutup." I said giggling.

"And I found my dress!" Luna exclaimed. It was a cream colored dress with pink tiny flowers on it. It was halter, and came a little above Luna's knee.

"CUTE!" I squealed.

"I know right? She exclaimed. Now all we need to shop for is-"

"Hello Luna. What a... pleasant surprise to see you here." Luna spun around, only to be face-to-face with (guess whooo?) Maya.

"It shouldn't be too much of a surprise, considering that _I live here."_ Luna said, trying to stay calm.

"Oh, of course." Maya said, raising her hands in mock defeat. Suddenly her eyes widened. Akari! Is that you?" She asked.

"Yes, it's me." I replied cooly. Retard. I muttered under my breath.

"Oh well the Akari I know would never go to The Firefly Festival wearing something so... slutty." Maya said loudly, making sure the entire store had heard her. Sensing the tension in the room, Shelly ran over and put a hand on Maya's bony shoulder.

"Why don't we go find you a dress, deary." She said kindly, but even I could tell she despised of Maya. Maya sneered at us while the elderly woman guided her across the store. Once Maya was out of earshot, Luna spun around, arms across her small chest.

"What?" I asked quizzicaly.

"Don't believe a single thing that witch says, you're dress is beautiful."

"Knowing that Maya's dress will probably be pink and frilly, I couldn't care less." I stated.

After we had brought our dresses, and shoes, (I decided on black ballet flats, and Luna chose strappy black flip flops) Luna and I found a bench across from the Sundae Inn, and sat and talked.

"This is boring." Luna stated ten minutes later.

"Well let's leave." I said giggling. We stood up to walk back to my house but a familiar voice stopped us.

"Hey guys." We spun around to find Toby, walking towards us.

"Hey Toby! What brings you here?" Luna asked, obviously playing dumb.

"Well I kinda wanted to talk to Akari." He said quietly.

"Oh sure! I'll meet you in the Sundae Inn, Akari." Luna said slyly, before skipping into the Inn.

"So, what did you wanna talk to me about?" I asked, though I already knew quite well why he was here.

"Well, I was wondering... Would you wanna go to The Firefly Festival with me?" He asked, looking down at his feet.

**Ohh cliffy(: What is Akari gonna say? Review to find out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6~Surprise**

"_Would you wanna go to The Firefly Festival with me?" He asked, looking down at his feet. _

"Umm...Ya, sure. That should be fun," I said, giving him the best smile I could manage. It worked.

"Great!" He said excitedly, suddenly gaining his confidence. "I'll pick you up at 7:00." He said grinning, before walking down the street.

_Great. Just peachy,_ I said to myself as I walked into the Sundae Inn to meet up with Luna.

I walked in to find Jake seated at the front desk. I looked around and saw Luna, seated at the bar, telling her life story (not literally) to Chase, who was cooking what seemed to be a large turkey. "Hey." I said, taking a seat on a booth chair next to Luna.

"How did it go with Toby?" Asked Luna anxiously.

"It went...great. He asked me to the festival, I said yes."

"Toby's taking you to The Firefly Festival? Lucky bastard." Chase asked, saying the last part under his breath.

"What was that?" Luna asked, making sure she had heard him clearly.

"Nothin."

"Whatever. Akari, can I sleep over tonight?" Luna asked.

"Sure. You can stay till the Firefly Festival and Gill and Toby can pick us up. (Gill and Luna had been dating since before I came to the Island.)

"OK thanks, let me call him real quick." Luna said before rushing off to the pay phone.

"So..." Chase said, looking over at me.

"So?" I said, raising an eyebrow curiously.

"Why Toby?" He asked with disgust.

My eyes widened. "Toby's a nice guy. Why Maya?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"Because I love her. And she loves me." He stated boldly. I looked deep into his eyes, but couldn't tell if he was being completely truthful.

"Oh." I said, my eyes downcast.

"Gill is okay with it!" Luna squealed, running back towards us. "What's up with you guys?" She asked slowly, looking from my expression to Chase's.

"Nothing!" I said quickly. "Let's just... go to my house now. I'm kinda tired."

"Okay..." Luna said suspiciously. "See ya at the festival Chase."

"See ya" He said, without looking up from his cookbook.

"So what was up with you and Chase?" Luna asked as we walked down the dark streets towards my house. I took a deep breath before explaining the entire conversation between me and Chase.

"Whoa." She said, awestruck. "That's deep man."

"Shutup." I said, giggling. "I just don't understand how someone so special like him could fall for someone so..."

Luna interrupted. "Rude? Selfish? Jerky?"

"All the above" I said laughing.

"You don't get it, do you?" Luna asked, sighing.

"Get what?"

"Ya know, you can be so naive sometimes Akari."

"What are you talking about? How am I naive?" I asked impatiently.

"I've been observing things real closely. I'm shocked you haven't figured it out too."

"Figured what out?" I asked, now getting upset.

"Oh you'll find out soon enough." She said, laughing quietly to herself.

"Whatever." I said, thinking the small girl had gone insane. After a few minutes of walking in silence, we arrived at my house. I unlocked the door and flipped on the lights. "Impossible." I gasped.

"No way!" Luna shrieked, all traces of being insane gone. "I didn't know you gave your house a makeover!"

"Neither did I..." I said, my mouth hanging open. My bed, dining table, and kitchen appliances were gone, along with the white paint on my walls. Now, there was a large bed with lacy green covers. My book shelf remained the same, though I now had a large, two door refrigerator, a double sink, and a blender and microwave in my kitchen. A granite countertop replaced what had only two hours ago, been an old wooden one. "There were flowers on the table, a small white card next to them. I ran over and grabbed the card. It read;

_From the one who __truly__ loves you. _

Luna walked over and read it aloud.

"Wow. You think this is all from Toby?" I asked curiously.

"Of course not!" Luna exclaimed.

"Why not?" I asked in surprise.

"Because I know who it's really from. And it's NOT Toby." said Luna.

**ooo whats up with Luna? And im sure a lot of you have already guessed who this 'mystery man' is. But now for a quiz! The first person to answer at least 3 of the 5 questions correct (in the form of a review) gets the next chapter dedicated to them! **

**Where was Akari living before she came to Waffle Town?**

**In Harvest Moon TOT the video game, where does Toby live? (What district?)**

**What color is Luna's hair?**

**In Harvest Moon TOT, where does Chase live?**

**Who is Mayor Hamilton's son? **


	7. Chapter 7

**Im baack! It's been a while huh? Well not that long. Well this chapter is dedicated to ****afareasterntraveler****, because she got 5 out of the 5 questions correct on my last lil quiz thingyy. Apparently I made it too easy... lol but whatevs. **

**Disclaimer: Haha you can't sue, 'cause Harvest Moon doesn't belong to you! It rhymed :D But it doesn't belong to me either!**

**OK afareasterntraveler, this ones for you !**

**Chapter 7~ Mai**

"Who? Tell me!" I begged

"Nope!" Luna replied, rolling over to face me on her inflatable mattress placed next to my bed. I had been begging her for at least to hours to tell me who this mysterious man could be, but Luna wouldn't spill. And now it was 11:30 pm.

"If I tell ya, it's not gonna be romantic anymore."

"Yes it will!" I nearly shouted. "Just spill already!"

"Nah, I'm good." She said, grinning devilishly.

"Fine, then I'll find out on my own." I said, rolling over and putting a pillow over my head.

"Trust me, you'll find out soon enough," Luna said, almost in a whisper. And with that, we both silently fell asleep.

...

I woke up the next morning to the sound of birds chirping, and guessed it was about 7 am. I stepped over Luna's sleeping form and headed outside to water my apple and orange trees. The bright sun blinded me momentarily as I walked into my "garden." Suddenly, I stopped dead in my tracks.

"LUNA!" I screamed loudly. About ten seconds later, Luna dashed outside in a pink night dress and purple fuzzy slippers.

"WHAT?" She screamed just as loudly. All I could do was point. Luna followed my gaze and her jaw dropped. Okay not literally, but you get my point.

"Okay this is getting creepy. That wasn't here last night." She stated.

"It probably was, we just didn't see it in the dark." I said, finally finding my voice. We just stood next to each other, staring at the large animal barn that now occupied my front yard.

"Well what are you waiting for? Let's go!" Luna squealed, grabbing my hand and pulling me into the barn.

We walked inside and found two cows eating fodder in separate stalls across from each other. Luna and I walked soundlessly down the barn aisle until we stood back to back, each of us staring at one of the two cows.

"I LOVE my secret admirer!" I squealed.

"I'll remember to let him know," Luna retorted. "I wish Gill got me this kinda stuff. It's not like he doesn't have the money."

"But how did he afford all this? It must've cost a pretty penny." I said quietly.

"Ya and as far as I know, a pretty penny is the LAST thing I expected your man to have."

"Thanks for sharing," I said rolling my eyes. "Check the cow to see if it's a boy or girl. This one's a girl." Luna bent over to check the underside of the cow facing her.

"Whoa!" She exclaimed "Big guy!"

"Eww, perv!" I said, now completely disgusted.

"Can I name him?" She asked, ignoring my comment.

"Sure."

"You're gonna be... Elvis!" Luna proclaimed, a grin plastered to her face. I giggled and looked at my new female cow. She looked back at me with big, brown eyes.

"Mai." I whispered.

"Hmmm?" Luna asked.

"Mai," I repeated louder. "I'll name her Mai."

"That's a cute name. Why though?" Luna asked curiously.

"That was my mother's name." I replied softly.

"Oh. I'm really sorry-" Luna started.

"Don't be. She's in a better place now." I said, smiling. Luna put an arm around my shoulder as we walked out of the barn.

**OK well that's it for today! Yeah sorry, no romance in this chapter, more of a filler for what's coming! Oh and if any of you are Sister's Grimm fans, you should read my new story, it's called Let The Games Begin. And don't forget to review! Cause ya know I won't update without reviews! I like reviews. hehehe. **

**~Yellow.r0se**


	8. Chapter 8

**Heyy! Im back! I wanna start off by apologizing to you guys; I've been so obsessed with my new story Let the Games Begin, that I forgot all about this story! BUT I didnt forget about u guys! Thanks to my anonymous reviewer, **_**Heaven **_**for reviewing the last chapter. (:**

**Disclaimer: Don't own yada yada yada...**

**Chapter 8: Shorty chapter**

_Recently on AAF: Luna and Akari come home to Akari's house to be greeted by entirely new furniture in her house, including a barn and animals outside! Luna claims to know who the "anonymous lover" is who did all this, but won't give Akari the slip. _

I walked down the path to Dale's Hardware Shop, to thank him for building all my new furniture and my barn. And maybe, just maybe he'd give the slip on who my "true lover" was. I stepped into the shop to see Luke and Bo sawing a large piece of wood on the table. "Hey boys!" I said, getting their attention.

"Hey Akari." They said in unison.

"Where's Dale?" I asked no one in particular as I gazed around the shop.

"I'll tell you if you give me your number," Luke said slyly. I couldn't help laughing out loud at this; it was obvious to everyone in town that the younger boy was falling hard for me. But he was only fifteen and WAY too immature for my liking. I sighed loudly and recited my cell number, as he scrambled to find a pen and paper. Once he had copied down my number successfully, he finally realized the reason I had given him my digits in te first place. "Oh! Right. He's at Prailine Wood. Probably gathering herbs for Jin or something. Suck up," he said, muttering the last part under his breath.

"Thanks," I said, pretending I hadn't heard the last part. "Well, see ya guys later!" I didn't wait for an answer as I left the shop and headed for Prailine Woods.

When I reached said destination, I immediately saw Dale (like Luke had guessed) picking up a pile of blue and orange herbs. "Hey Dale," I said slowly.

"Oh, hey kid. What's up?" He asked in a gruff voice.

"Oh, nothing. I just wanted to thank you for making all that furniture, and painting the walls, and building my barn," I said, counting off the kind deeds on my fingers.

"Yeah, no problem. But all I did was build the stuff. That kind gentleman designed and payed for it all." He said, almost smirking.

"Really?" I asked, mock fascination coating my voice. "And does this... kind gentleman have a name?"

"Yes..."

"Can you tell me?" I asked, trying to hide my impatience.

"Nope."

"So you're in on the secret huh?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Well duh."

"Oh," was all I could think to say. This guy was really ticking me off with his one word answers.

"Now, don't be upset, kiddo. This guy REALLY loves you and I have direct orders not to tell you who he is. But don't worry, you'll find out soon enough.

"I understand. Thanks again, Dale." I said, giving him a small smile and wave before heading off down the street towards my home.

**Awww! Poor Akari! If only she knew what was coming in a few hours... Well I have two things to say...**

**This story is almost over, *sniff sniff* so it would be great to get in some more reviews? I didn't wanna have to bribe you guys but...those who review will be mentioned and thanked in the final chapter...**

**Also, I've decided to become a BETA READER. So if anyone wants me to edit their stories, PM me!**

**Love to you all! **

**~Y.R0**


	9. Chapter 9

**Heey! I'm back! Anyone hungry? Thirsty? Then sit back, relax, and enjoy the story!**

**WARNING: EVEN THOUGH THIS CHAPTER IS QUITE EPIC, I'M TYPING THIS AT MIDNIGHT. IF THINGS START MAKING LITTLE TO NO SENSE, PLEASE FEEL FREE TO BLAME NO ONE BUT YOURSELVES. :P **

**Disclaimer: Do I own Harvest Moon? No? Well there ya have it. **

~Chapter 9: The Firefly Festival

"I'm baaack!" Luna sang from the doorway.

"Come on in Luna, thanks for knocking," I said sarcastically.

"Now I know your upset, but I brought gifts!" Luna exclaimed as she pulled out nail polish of literally every color, bags full of makeup, and a hair curler.

"This could be fun..." I thought. That is, until Luna blind-folded me.

~ 20 minutes later~

"Look in the mirror!" Luna demanded.

"Ok, ok," I said as I pulled the blind-fold off. I gasped at the person staring back at me in the mirror. My usual shoulder length straight hair was now curled, and reached the base of my neck. Small ringlets curved down around my face. I had on heavy eyeliner and mascara, with glittery eyeshadow. There was a slight tinted blush on my cheeks and my lips were full and pink with lipgloss. "I look...hot!" I exclaimed. Luna giggled.

"You may now worship me."

"Thank you so much!" I said, hugging her tightly. Moments later the doorbell rang.

"It's them!" Luna hissed, quickly slipping on her shoes. I finished pulling on my dress and also slipped on my shoes before answering the door.

"Whoa," Toby said as I greeted him.

"Hi..." I said quietly. There stood Toby and Gill, both wearing black tuxes. Too dressed up for the occasion, if you asked me. We stood like that for a few seconds, me staring at the floor and Toby staring at my boobs.

Oh Goddess...

"Toby! Stop drooling!" Luna snapped as she pushed me outside and closed the door behind her.

When we got to Cream Beach, I saw Renee and Kathy sitting together, looking at the darkening skies. (No, they are not lesbos, just really good friends.) Large clusters of adults talked in groups. But my heart skipped a beat when I saw Him. He was sitting next to Maya, who was wearing an extremely unflattering rainbow colored dress. But Chase, he looked amazing. He was wearing dark blue jeans with a white and yellow Polo striped shirt. We were matching. His gaze soon found mine. His violet eyes flickered down to my dress, causing me to blush. Suddenly, he looked away. "He's mad at me..." I thought sadly.

"C'mon lovebug," Luna said, grabbing my arm and pulling me to a spot directly next to Maya and Chase. Peachy.

"Where's Toby and Gill?" I asked, avoiding Maya'a glare.

"They went to get food," Luna said, rolling her eyes.

"Men." we said in unison, giggling. Moments later, Toby and Gill arrived; Gill sitting next to Luna and Toby sitting next to me. Then the Firefly Festival started. Thousands of tiny lights lit up the night sky and people oohed and aahhed. At this moment I decided to look over at Chase, but Maya spotted me. Damn. Suddenly, Maya leaned in a kissed chase full on the mouth. She was obviously trying to put her tongue into his mouth, but Chase pulled away and glared at her.

"I can't do this..." I thought to myself. "I'm sorry Toby but I have to go." And without waiting for a response, I ran away from Cream Beach, past Waffle Square, past the Inn, and past my home. I didn't stop until I reached Caramel Falls. I took off my shoes, sat down on a large rock, and let out all the emotion I'd been holding in for two months. I cried. Well more like sobbed my eyes out.

About five minutes later, I looked into the reflection of the water, and saw my face, eyes red and cheeks stained with black makeup from crying. But then I saw another face, starring at my reflection. A face that made me cry all over again.

**Only one more chapter guys! Then this story will be over! :( And if you guys are confuzzled about the end part, Akari was looking at her reflection in the water, but as she was looking into the water, another person's reflection showed up beside her's. (Meaning someone was behind her.) also... I'm not updating until I get 26 reviews! And I'll be nice, every one of u can review TWICE to make it easier. **

**Next time you hear from me your final chapter will be typed and ready(:**

**~Y.R0**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok guys, this is the last chapter of Always and Forever. I just wanna say that it's been a pleasure writing for you guys. You're all really great, thanks for all my kind reviews. **

**~Chapter 10: A Twist of Fate**

"Chase?" I whispered.

"Yes?" He asked. I looked up from the water's surface, to be met by his violet eyes. He was sitting on a rock a few feet away from where I was sitting.

"How long have you been here?" I asked accusingly.

"Long enough," he replied. "Akari, why are you crying?"

"I can't tell you. Why do you care?" I spat.

"Because you're my friend," he said slowly.

"That's all I'll ever be to you. Just a _friend_." I instantly regretted my words. Damn my big mouth.

"What are you saying?" He asked, sounding confused. Without any warning, I stood up and started shouting at him.

"Isn't it obvious? I like you, okay? A lot. But you're dating Maya! What does Maya have that I don't? She's not even remotely nice! But yet, you've managed to break my heart." I looked at Chase, to see many emotions flash across his face. _Hurt. Shame. Anger. And something else I couldn't recognize..._ Then Chase stood up.

"Are you serious?" He asked angrily. I don't _like_ Maya. And I sure as hell don't _love_ her. She's just someone I can tell everything to. Sure, she's over-obsessive of me, but she listens. After my mom died, Maya was always there. She was the only friend I had. Then we started dating. But I never planned on our relationship going anywhere. But then you came to the island," he said, looking directly into my eyes. "I don't know how you did it, but you managed to make me happier than I've _ever_ been. I don't like Maya. Akari, I like you. I'm your _real lover_."

My eyes widened as tears slid silently down my cheek.

"Really?" I asked hopefully.

"Really." He said Chase came closer, closing the gap between us. He cupped my face with his hands and kissed me tenderly. When we broke apart, I hugged him tightly.

"I love you Chase." I whispered into his chest.

"I love you two Akari," he said softly into my neck, making me shiver.

"Forever?" I asked hesitantly.

"Always and forever," he whispered sweetly.

**The END**

**Thank you so much for reading my story, guys. You'll see me soon though, I plan on writing a lot more Harvest Moon stories. Thanks to:**

**TheSnowSakura**

**Amanda Paige**

**Okapi95**

**BloodRoseStone**

**Suzurin**

**RukaRoit983**

**Procrastination Fairy **

**iLegitimate **

**ghnjfd**

**Syrah**

**rawr**

**afareasterntraveler**

**Heaven**

**pwnapple**

**violetfireflies**

**Sir Cheesy Fries**

**You guys are amazing :D Love you all, and it's been so much fun writing for you guys.**

**Your appreciative author,**

**~Yellow.r0se**


End file.
